


Something I need

by ohmykhr (cheribell)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Awkward Tension, Banter, Flirting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheribell/pseuds/ohmykhr
Summary: Cherry blossoms evoke certain feelings in Hibari, but what is he supposed to do when physical clash isn't enough anymore?





	Something I need

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place three years after canon setting so both Mukuro and Hibari are in their late teens here. I hope you enjoy reading this, comments and kudos are always welcome, so I know you've liked this piece!

Ever since he caught the sakura-kura disease, Hibari felt bizarre, even after he was cured. Just a glimpse of the first buds revealing themselves on the cherry trees surrounding Namimori middle school was enough to unsettle him. The reason for that wasn’t spring or pollen allergy or even the cherry trees.

It was Rokudo Mukuro.

Over two years had passed since their first encounter, a moment Hibari would remember for the rest of his life as the most humiliating one, but his thirst for revenge hadn’t died. No, it grew almost unbearable during spring, when he noticed that the cherry trees were blooming beautifully once again. His head was filled with thoughts of Mukuro, of being able to defeat him and regain his pride – just thinking about the fellow guardian made his heart flip in a way it never had before.

The sun was already setting when Hibari walked out from Namimori middle school, sky being painted with different shades of golden and red, making everything around him feel somewhat serene. The skylark was headed towards Kokuyo middle school, a place he had visited several times in the last few weeks. So far, those visits had been in vain, for he had only found the weak herbivores and not the person he was seeking.

_This could be the day_ , he thought to himself, _I have a good feeling about today._

Hibari spun the tonfas in his hands, the tiniest smile playing on his lips as he reached his destination. The building from the outside looked dilapidated, not much different from the first time that Hibari had been there. If he didn’t know that people lived inside the building, he would have thought that the place was abandoned.

He looked around a bit, waiting for some sign of presence in the area, but didn’t sense anything unusual. _Is he even in Japan anymore_ , he wondered, _maybe he went back to Italy to cause havoc?_

‘’I’d say seeing you here is surprising if little birds hadn’t told me that you’ve been looking for me.’’

Hibari turned around, suddenly being face to face with the man he had been looking for. Rokudo Mukuro was right there, in bone and flesh with his messy hair and arrogant smile. Hibari could feel his blood starting to boil at the sight of the man, heart rummaging against his ribcage with anticipation.

‘’We meet again, Hibari Kyoya,’’ Mukuro smiled, ‘’I hope you didn’t miss me too much.’’

 The syrupy tone of Mukuro’s voice always made Hibari feel sick to his core – he felt like he was belittled every time the man opened his mouth. Perhaps that was just his hurt pride ripping old scars open, making him feel uncertainty in his own abilities which he never felt around anyone else.

Hibari raised his tonfas, the thrill of an upcoming fight forcing the corners of his mouth to tug upwards. ‘’I thought you ran away to Italy,’’ he spoke, ‘’Maybe you should’ve done just that.’’

Mukuro chuckled as he materialized his trident in his gloved hands. ‘’Brave words,’’ he commented, right eye starting to emit mist flames, ‘’Perhaps I should make you kneel for me again?’’ Mukuro noticed how the corner of Hibari’s eye twitched in annoyance from the comment.

‘’I’d like to see you try, herbivore.’’

They clashed, the sound of metal colliding echoing in the otherwise empty and peaceful Kokuyo. They wasted no time in temporary respites, no opportunities to think of their next move. It was a constant exchange of whacks and kicks.

Usually Mukuro had the upper hand in their fights and even though Hibari was an admirable opponent, he always managed to defeat him. This time was different, this time they were on par with each other and Mukuro was feeling rather exhausted from having to be constantly alert so he wouldn’t slip. Hibari wasn’t playing around with him this time – he never was.

‘’You’ve gotten stronger again.’’ Mukuro panted, the cocky smile never faltering from his lips, which now were bleeding a bit. He had no time to wipe it away before Hibari was coming towards him again, ready to attack. He was relentless, that skylark.

The illusionist made one miscalculated move, which caused Hibari to have the upper hand in the fight, pinning the taller man to the ground. Mukuro grunted in pain when his entire body collided with the ground, unable to get up because of the other one’s weight on top of him.

‘’And you’ve gotten weak, Rokudo Mukuro.’’ Hibari held him down with a tonfa pressed over his chest, grabbing a handful of the indigo hair with his free hand. He had a bloodied nose and a few bruises forming on his jaw and cheekbone, Mukuro noticed. He looked triumphant, gray eyes twinkling with emotions that his expression dared not to show – and he looked breathtaking like that.

Hibari was feeling restless, adrenaline and euphoria swirling through him, yearning for more. More of what, exactly, he didn’t know. He got what he wanted in the first place, a victory, but it wasn’t enough. Every fiber of his body wanted _more_.

In the heat of the moment, the skylark leaned down and firmly pressed his lips against Mukuro’s more chapped ones. Mukuro let out a surprised grunt, but he didn’t reject the sudden kiss – he responded to it eagerly, biting down on his lower lip to see how the skylark would respond. The kiss seemed to be exactly what Hibari yearned for – all the confusing emotions from earlier had come to a halt the moment their lips met.

Even kisses were a battle for them, competing who was in control and trying to find all the weak points which would send the other on edge. Mukuro made it clear as day that kissing Hibari didn’t bother him at all – the illusionist urged to deepen the kiss, wanted to make it messier, rougher. Mukuro expected Hibari to shy away as soon as he did so, but to his surprise the skylark welcomed the change.

Hibari was the first one to pull away, panting slightly as he eyed the man under him curiously, wiping blood stains from the corner of his mouth. He was greeted with a sight he never thought he’d witness – Mukuro with flushed cheeks paired with swollen lips, a hint of Hibari’s blood smudged above his upper lip.

‘’I hope you don’t do this with every opponent you defeat, skylark.’’ Mukuro commented, reaching up to cup the man’s cheek softly.

Hibari swatted his hand away, not used to such a gentle touch. ‘’No, but don’t flatter yourself.’’ Hibari got up, swatting dirt off from his pants. ‘’I figured you might need a consolation prize after I served you your ass on a silver plate.’’

‘’Maybe next time you could serve me your ass instead?’’

‘’Maybe next time I’ll serve you eternal sleep and one-way ticket to hell.’’

 

 


End file.
